1993
Movies: Leprechaun (1993).jpg|Leprechaun (January 8, 1993) Barney's Magical Musical Adventure (1993).jpg|Barney's Magical Musical Adventure (January 27, 1993) Homeward Bound The Incredible Journey (1993).jpg|Homeward Bound: The Incredible Journey (February 3, 1993) The Sandlot (1993).jpg|The Sandlot (April 7, 1993) Super Mario Bros. (1993).jpg|Super Mario Bros. (May 28, 1993) Jurassic Park (1993 film).jpg|Jurassic Park (June 11, 1993) Free Willy (1993).jpg|Free Willy (July 16, 1993) Coneheads.jpg|Coneheads (July 23, 1993) A Man in Uniform (1993).jpg|A Man in Uniform (September 10, 1993) The Fryguy Movie (1993).jpg|The Fryguy Movie (September 12, 1993) The Thief and the Cobbler (1993).jpg|The Thief and the Cobbler (September 23, 1993) The Good Son (1993).jpg|The Good Son (September 24, 1993) The Nightmare Before Christmas (1993).jpg|The Nightmare Before Christmas (October 29, 1993) We're Back! A Dinosaur's Story (1993).jpg|We're Back! A Dinosaur's Story (November 24, 1993) Sailor Moon R The Movie.jpg|Sailor Moon R: The Movie (December 5, 1993) Wayne's World 2 (1993).jpg|Wayne's World 2 (December 10, 1993) David Copperfield (1993).jpg|David Copperfield (December 10, 1993) Beethoven's 2nd (1993).jpg|Beethoven's 2nd (December 17, 1993) TV Shows: Sailor Moon R (1993).jpg|Sailor Moon R (March 6, 1993) Animaniacs (1993).jpg|Animaniacs (September 13, 1993) The Nanny (1993).jpg|The Nanny (November 3, 1993) VeggieTales (1993).jpg|VeggieTales (December 21, 1993) Episodes: Barney & Friends: Ffatitlecard.png|Falling for Autumn (September 27, 1993) Gpag93titlecard.png|Grandparents are Grand (September 28, 1993) May I Help You title card.jpg|May I Help You? (September 29, 1993) Redbluecirclestoo.png|Red, Blue and Circles Too! (September 30, 1993) Honk! Honk!.jpg|Honk! Honk! A Goose on the Loose! (October 1, 1993) Hitftitlecard93.png|Hoo's in the Forest? (October 4, 1993) 37-0.jpg|I Can Do That (October 5, 1993) Grown-Ups for a Day!.jpg|Grown Ups for a Day (October 6, 1993) Picturethistitlecard.png|Picture This! (October 7, 1993) LAMI3TITLE.png|Look at Me, I'm 3! (October 8, 1993) Exercise Circus.jpg|Exercise Circus (October 11, 1993) Myfavoritethingstitlecard.png|My Favorite Things (October 12, 1993) Tdmmstitlecard.png|The Dentist Makes Me Smile (October 13, 1993) Stop, Look and Be Safe!.jpg|Stop, Look and Be Safe! (October 14, 1993) An Adventure in Make-Believe.jpg|An Adventure in Make Believe (October 15, 1993) Tabztitlecard.png|The Alphabet Zoo (October 18, 1993) Bvids94.jpg|Having Tens of Fun! (October 19, 1993) A Very Special Delivery!.jpg|A Very Special Delivery! (October 20, 1993) Sailor Moon: 25A8BF98-CE59-4894-A13B-1D48DB7AC768.png|Paired with a Monster: Mako, the Ice Skating Queen (January 9, 1993) 200A109B-A35C-4B5A-8DA5-02915214A694.jpeg|The Legendary Lake Yokai: The Bond of Usagi's Family (January 16, 1993) D6158398-9E92-47C8-9EEC-50FFA7EA0945.jpeg|I Won't Run Away from Love Anymore: Ami vs. Mamoru (January 23, 1993) 2AE1A128-3FDB-4FAA-B0A3-6630D2A37FF8.png|Sailor Venus' Past: Minako's Tragic Love (January 30, 1993) EA78660C-66E9-4831-9403-E567B90489AA.jpeg|Usagi Abandoned: The Falling-Out of the Sailor Guardians (February 6, 1993) E7D21AA0-4EDF-4C41-A077-4BD3D3D56CB2.png|Usagi's Awakening: A Message from the Distant Past (February 13, 1993) 4CC30204-67C5-4F61-BDBD-180E069E2854.png|Death of the Sailor Guardians: The Tragic Final Battle (February 20, 1993) 2E4D7B71-B26F-4FE9-9809-73CEB79A9D02.png|Usagi's Eternal Wish: A Brand New Life (February 27, 1993) F633FF84-36B2-4E8E-81E2-EC9655C0C4A0.png|Moon Returns: The Mysterious Aliens Appear (March 6, 1993) 49F51E05-8DC4-46E4-92D6-08705B011541.jpeg|For Love and for Justice: Sailor Guardians Once Again (March 13, 1993) 475B7D32-5D9D-458D-904C-D7E38AFF48C0.jpeg|For Whom is the White Rose? The Moonlight Knight Appears (March 20, 1993) EEE565C8-A853-47E3-987C-3F983A97B3D5.jpeg|Usagi's Crisis: The Tiara Stops Working (April 10, 1993) 803313E1-F5EF-4165-B5A6-F80AE5E3BAA6.png|A New Transformation: Usagi's Power-Up (April 17, 1993) 8D1E1449-132A-4E7E-B6BA-D697F4CA0256.jpeg|The Targeted Kindergarteners: Venus to the Rescue (April 24, 1993) 5130B7A4-1127-4835-9488-9037BA8B82E8.jpeg|Mamoru and Usagi's Babysitting Mayhem (May 1, 1993) 671F858F-B0EB-4C37-BBC6-140171439436.jpeg|The School Festival Is for Me?! Queen Rei’s Song (May 8, 1993) 801A4C50-F248-4BBC-9124-1CC43C7958DE.jpeg|Is Seijuro the Moonlight Knight? Mako Falls in Love (May 22, 1993) 037D0DB6-AAE8-48E3-97C7-6F83D777CC66.jpeg|Steal a Kiss from Mamoru! An's Project Snow White (May 29, 1993) 33C44122-59AF-48E8-BEA3-A8AD86B0F7C2.jpeg|After-School Trouble: Usagi Is a Target (June 5, 1993) ACF5128B-6CE0-48B7-9986-8FA56EC427C8.jpeg|Disconnecting Love: the Raging Makai Tree (June 12, 1993) CF8AD3B4-A899-4229-8502-CCAA559604C1.jpeg|True Love Awakens: The Makai Tree’s Secret (June 19, 1993) 6E4ADF4B-BCB8-4726-A2AA-67C76BE68258.jpeg|Angel or Devil? the Mysterious Girl from the Sky (June 26, 1993) CEBBC417-5E45-4D4C-9996-151BEF82558A.jpeg|Huge Shock for Usagi! Mamoru Declares a Break Up (July 3, 1993) 155F5B6B-7DB8-4631-8E90-60A05011A3CC.jpeg|A Guardian’s Friendship: Goodbye, Ami (July 10, 1993) 559B243C-E7C2-4736-A114-8C2CAACF0461.jpeg|Women Must Be Strong and Beautiful: Rei’s New Special Technique (July 24, 1993) BF17E797-49F2-4C46-9AAA-8E187C0A145C.jpeg|In Search of the Silver Crystal: Chibi-Usa’s Secret (July 31, 1993) 1479085B-2ED5-4A94-A138-E939A141E2F8.jpeg|Dispute Over Love: Minako and Makoto’s Conflict (August 14, 1993) C03B053B-83FE-4E62-B239-5F4FC399EA73.jpeg|Usagi’s Parental Love: the Curry Romance Triangle (August 21, 1993) DFE10AE4-7147-425F-9A9A-D658ECA46B8D.png|The Beach, the Island and a Vacation: The Guardian’s Break (August 28, 1993) Naughty 'N' Nice (Title Card).jpg|Protect Chibi-Usa: Clash of the Ten Warriors (September 11, 1993) Prediction of Doom (Title Card).jpg|Awaken the Sleeping Beauty: Mamoru’s Distress (September 25, 1993) Enemies no More (Title Card).jpg|Battle of the Flames of Love! Mars vs. Koan (October 2, 1993) Checkmate (Title Card).jpg|For Friendship: Ami vs. Bertheir (October 16, 1993) Sibling Rivalry (Title Card).jpg|Rubeus the Heartless: The Tragic Sisters (October 30, 1993) Rubeus Evens the Score (Title Card).jpg|A UFO Appears: The Sailor Guardians Abducted (November 6, 1993) Rubeus Strikes Out (Title Card).jpg|Defeat Rubeus: The Battle in Space (November 13, 1993) The Secret of the Luna Sphere (Title Card).jpg|The Mysterious New Guardian: Sailor Pluto Appears (November 20, 1993) Emerald Takes Over (Title Card).jpg|Magic of Darkness: Esmeraude's Invasion (December 4, 1993) Promises Fulfilled (Title Card).jpg|Shared Feelings: Usagi and Mamoru in Love Once Again (December 11, 1993) No Thanks, Nurse Venus (Title Card).jpg|Venus: Minako's Nurse Mayhem (December 18, 1993) Dog Day for Artemis (Title Card).jpg|Artemis's Adventure: the Monster Animal Kingdom (December 25, 1993) VeggieTales: Where's God When I'm S-Scared (1993).jpg|Where's God When I'm S-Scared (December 21, 1993) Family Matters: Muskrat Love (Title Card).jpg|Muskrat Love (January 8, 1993) Hot Wheels (Title Card).jpg|Hot Wheels (January 15, 1993) The Way the Ball Bounces (Title Card).jpg|The Way the Ball Bounces (January 22, 1993) A Thought in the Dark (Title Card).jpg|A Thought in the Dark (January 29, 1993) Tender Kisses (Title Card).jpg|Tender Kisses (February 5, 1993) Heart Strings (Title Card).jpg|Heart Strings (February 12, 1993) It's a Mad, Mad, Mad House (Title Card).jpg|It's a Mad, Mad, Mad House (February 19, 1993) Higher Anxiety (Title Card).jpg|Higher Anxiety (February 26, 1993) Mama's Wedding (Title Card).jpg|Mama's Wedding (March 5, 1993) Pulling Teeth (Title Card).jpg|Pulling Teeth (March 19, 1993) Walk on the Wild Side (Title Card).jpg|Walk on the Wild Side (March 26, 1993) Hot Stuff (Title Card).jpg|Hot Stuff (April 30, 1993) Stormy Weather (Title Card).jpg|Stormy Weather (May 7, 1993) Buds 'n' Buns (Title Card).jpg|Buds 'n' Buns (May 14, 1993) Hell Toupee (Title Card).jpg|Hell Toupee (September 24, 1993) It Didn't Happen One Night (Title Card).jpg|It Didn't Happen One Night (October 1, 1993) Saved by the Urkel (Title Card).jpg|Saved by the Urkel (October 8, 1993) A Matter of Principle (Title Card).jpg|A Matter of Principle (October 15, 1993) Money Out the Window (Title Card).jpg|Money Out the Window (October 22, 1993) Best Friends (Title Card).jpg|Best Friends (October 29, 1993) Grandmama (Title Card).jpg|Grandmama (November 5, 1993) Dr. Urkel and Mr. Cool (Title Card).jpg|Dr. Urkel and Mr. Cool (November 12, 1993) Car Wars (Title Card).jpg|Car Wars (November 19, 1993) All the Wrong Moves (Title Card).jpg|All the Wrong Moves (November 26, 1993) Christmas is Where the Heart Is (Title Card).jpg|Christmas is Where the Heart Is (December 10, 1993) Scenes from a Mall (Title Card).jpg|Scenes from a Mall (December 17, 1993) The Pink Panther: I'm Dreaming of a Pink Christmas (Title Card).jpg|I'm Dreaming of a Pink Christmas (November 16, 1993) Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (1987): Songs: Video Games: Category:VHS Category:DVD Category:Years